1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for automatically controlling the flow of molten steel out of a molten steel vessel to minimize the outflow of slag into molten steel by stopping the pouring by detecting the time(pouring end period) when the remaining amount of the molten steel flowing down out of such molten steel vessel as a converter or ladle becomes small.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The end of the pouring in of molten steel flowing down out of such molten steel vessel as a converter or ladle has been conventionally known by detecting the outflow of slag by observation of a molten steel stream. However, with such sight observation, it is so difficult to distinguish molten steel and slag from each other that there have been defects that, the slag is mixed into the molten steel to increase nonmetallic inclusions and to reduce the quality and particularly, at the time of a continuous casting, the generation of breakouts is induced.